Preacher: He Gone
"He Gone" is the seventh episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Michael Morris with a script written by Mary Laws. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, July 10th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer must deal with the psychological ramifications of banishing Eugene Root to Hell. Cassidy confesses to having watched him do it, and is concerned that Jesse is losing control of Genesis. Hugo Root comes looking for his son. Odin Quincannon shows that Jesse's power is not a permanent effect and plans on taking ownership of All Saints Congregational. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jeanie Bacharach - Casting * Matt Tauber - Producer * Craig Rosenberg - Consulting producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Sara Goodman - Co-executive producer * Michael Slovis - Co-executive producer * Mark McNair - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Rebecca Moline - Co-producer * John Grillo - Director of photography * Dave Blass - Production designer * Tyler L. Cook - Editor * Anne Johns - Unit production manager * W.M. McNair - Unit production manager * Philip Hardage - First assistant director * Jai James - Second assistant director * Dave Porter - Composer * Karyn Wagner - Costume designer * Kiira Arai, CSA - New Mexico casting Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Actor Philip J. Shortell is credited as Phillip Shortell in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series with Michael Morris as director. * This is the first episode of the series with Mary Laws as writer. * Donnie Schenck only makes a cameo appearance in this episode. * Hugo Root appeared last in "South Will Rise Again". * The central setting of this episode is Annville, Texas. The main locale featured in this episode is All Saints Congregational. Another location is Quincannon Meat & Power (Odin Quincannon's office). * This episode includes flashbacks of when Jesse and Tulip were children and shows how Tulip came to stay with the Custers for a brief period before being shipped off to family services. * The flashback scene shows John Custer being shot in the head in front of his own child. This is a longer version of the dream sequence scene from the pilot episode. * Tulip's uncle makes a cameo appearance in this episode. He is seen drunk and asleep on the steps of their house. * Odin Quincannon enjoys listening to the lowing of cattle over his intercom as they are being killed in the slaughterhouse. He was first seen doing this in his first appearance in "See". * The O'Hare family apparently has a bad reputation in Annville. John Custer alludes to such a notion in the flashback scene and the sentiment is echoed by Jesse Custer by the clipped manner in which he calls Tulip "O'Hare" towards the end of this episode. * This is the first time that the nature of Eugene Root's facial deformity is revealed, though it has been alluded to several times in prior episodes. He attempted to commit suicide by shooting himself in the mouth with a shotgun. * The Custers, the O'Hares, and the Schencks apparently all knew each other from childhood. In flashback, it is revealed that Tulip O'Hare bit off Donnie Schenck's nipple. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Eugene Root in this episode, though he does not make an appearance. This episode reveals that he is responsible for Tracy Loach's head injury, which took place prior to the onset of the series. Jesse condemning Eugene to Hell took place in "Sundowner". * Cassidy has a conversation with Emily Woodrow discussing the virtues of the Coen Brothers (Joel & Ethan) films. An indirect reference is made to The Big Lebowski (of which he previously voiced his displeasure with in "See"), and also references Miller's Crossing, No Country for Old Men, and The Ladykillers. * Cassidy compares the turn-out at All Saints Congregational to a Corleone wedding. The Corleones are a family of mobsters and the main characters in Francis Ford Coppola's 1972 film classic The Godfather. Jesse's Commands * Jesse Custer does not use the Genesis power at all in this episode. This is the first episode of the series that he hasn't used it. Quotes * Cassidy: Corleone family wedding day busy. .... * Emily Woodrow: I know... there's things I don't know about him, things that would... surprise me. * Cassidy: Yeah. But, then again, that's true of all of us. Don't you think? See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2016 television episodes